


Hide and Tag (The Sequel)

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: For no reason, Gen, Kiran's playing hide and seek again, Selena sell him out, this time with more heroes chasing after him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: Easter is back! And this time, Kiran will be facing more than just Sharena, who tries her best to dress Kiran up with that adorable Easter outfit.Will he be able to avoid this year as well?





	Hide and Tag (The Sequel)

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated so much, but now I'm back, posting it one month late.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Last year, Kiran managed to dodge the costume that Sharena had forced to make him wear.

But this time, Sharena had back up.

Unfortunately for her, Kiran had been playing tag for years, he had experience in his hands.

“I refuse!” he screamed while drifting in a corner and dashing forward.

“Come on, Kiran!” Sharena said.

“I-” he dodged a carrot that almost nailed him on the head “didn’t-” a spell barely scratched his foot “agree-” an arrow almost caught his arm “to this!”

He hid into the forest, and that made the pursuers groan.

“Kiran, this is a festival, you can’t argue against this.” Kagero said.

But what they received were silence.

\-----

After assured that the others had thought he had sneaked out, he poked his head outside to watch for his kidnappers, and then went into the festival. There, he blended in easily enough if he threw his dumb ‘I’m a Summoner, notice me’ coat into his bag and sat inside a café, ordering carrot cake.

“Running away again?”

He turned around, and saw Laslow, Selena, and Odin looking at him curiously.

“If you all blew my cover, there will be no budget left for you guys.” he warned before keeping an eye at the window, where he could spot Loki and Palla running around.

“Ha! Now the almighty Summoner had been rendered into a cowering mess, how fate had messed with you.” Odin claimed, although with less volume.

“Sit down and order something, I’m paying.” he bargained.

Selena knew it was a deal when she saw one “Waiter, strawberry cake please.”

All four of them chatted, with Kiran occasionally glancing outside to see if anyone had spotted him.

“-and so this is the reason why I am hiding.” he finished explaining.

Odin guffawed “I can’t believe you are running and hiding just because you don’t want to wear an outfit.”

“I bet you all of my money that when you were a brat, you refuse to eat a certain type of vegetables just because.” he replied back.

Laslow laughed “You aren’t wrong. I remember when he was-”

Odin slapped a hand over his friend’s mouth “One more word and I will unleash the deepest secret none had known besides I, Odin Dark.”

Kiran chuckled, he quickly finished up his tea and stood up.

“As much as I like to stay to talk some more, I have to leave.” he said.

“Why, are they coming?” Selena asked, glancing outside, but she could see none.

“I have a hunch. See you guys later.” he waved before leaving.

A few moments later, Sharena walked in.

“Where could he be?” she said loudly, attracting the customers’ attention.

“I heard he went to the fountain.” Selena said.

Just then, Kiran popped up behind the window and gave her a betrayed look before he slipped away again.

“Oh, thanks!” the princess of Askr said before slipping away.

…

They heard a scream, before Kiran appeared and ran for his lives as the festive heroes tried to catch him.

\-----

“Why are you hiding in there?” Niles asked amusedly at the Summoner, who was glancing wildly around.

“I swear Niles, if you expose me, I will cry.” Kiran whispered from his spot in the tree “I don’t want to get caught now.”

The archer snorted “Wouldn’t it be easier if you just wear it for once?”

“If it happens once, it can happen twice.”

“True, true.”

And he stayed there for the rest of the day, successfully avoided another year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, Kiran, just wear it already, no one's gonna kill you if you wear it.  
> Odin is really fun to type, even though he only have two or three lines.  
> Also Bruno is buff af, this man does his workout even when he's trying to find the cure for his family.  
> Anyways, until next time.


End file.
